Típica curiosidad
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Por qué seguían tratándolo como si fuera un crío? Él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para saberlo, y estaba decidido a tener una respuesta, no importaban los medios ni las consecuencias. [Reto de cumpleaños para Beatrike, del foro ¡Siéntate!]</html>


**Típica curiosidad**

**Summary:** ¿Por qué seguían tratándolo como si fuera un crío? Él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para saberlo, y estaba decidido a tener una respuesta, no importaban los medios ni las consecuencias. [Reto de cumpleaños para Beatrike, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo único**

Se encontraba de regreso en la aldea, disfrutando de la increíble paz que abundaba en esos momentos. Ni siquiera InuYasha había insultado a nadie ese día, no había dicho ninguna mala palabra y se le miraba sonriente, como pocas veces podían verlo. Con una sonrisa sin sorna y sin burla. Una sonrisa sincera y pura.

Kagome también lucía más feliz de lo normal, aunque en ella no era nada raro que estuviera sonriente, pero en esos momentos parecía que nada ni nadie podría quebrantar su alegría.

Lo curioso de todo esto, es que ambos, por un pequeño accidente donde tal vez, solo tal vez, él había hecho una travesurita, se encontraban llenos de lodo ambos, así que estaban preparando sus cosas para ir al río a tomar un baño. Y aun así sonreían como idiotas, sin ofender a Kagome, obvio.

Iría con ellos, tal vez a InuYasha le molestara eso internamente pero él también quería darse un baño, después de todo, él también estaba con lodo hasta las orejas.

¿Qué cómo se llenaron de lodo? Esa es otra historia.

Los siguió hasta el río.

_— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, enano?__—le preguntó el hanyô cuando notó su presencia._

_—Yo también vengo a darme un baño. Por si no lo has olvidado yo también estoy cubierto de lodo._

_El hanyô bufó._

_Vio como ambos comenzaban a desvestirse y los miró con atención._

_—Oe, Shippô, ¿Qué tanto miras?__—preguntó con su haori y su gi en sus manos, aun con el hakama puesto._

_—Es que… antes nunca se bañaban juntos, ¿por qué ahora sí?_

_Ambos se tensaron y se dirigieron miradas nerviosas._

_—Mis padres siempre se bañaron juntos, nunca entendí por qué no lo hacían antes.__—dijo con inocencia._

_InuYasha y Kagome se quedaron callados, viéndose con nerviosismo._

_—Bueno, ¡a bañarse!__—gritó emocionado el kitsune despojándose de sus ropas y lanzándose al río._

Ni InuYasha ni Kagome tuvieron el valor para seguirse desvistiendo, sino que se quedaron viendo con las mejillas rojas y visiblemente nerviosos.

_— ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Shippô con inocencia._

_Kagome iba a responder algo pero el hanyô se le adelantó, propinándole a Shippô un certero golpe en la cabeza._

_— ¡InuYasha! —le regañó Kagome._

_— ¡Keh!_

_—Ay… ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me pegas, chucho?! —reclamó Shippô._

_— ¡Tal vez así aprendes, enano!_

_Kagome se acercó al hanyô y, jalándolo del brazo para que su cabeza estuviese a su altura, le susurró algo de forma molesta._

_— ¡Claro que no, no tiene nada que ver con el asunto! —exclamó indignado el hanyô._

_— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ni siquiera puedes tratar con Shippô!_

_— ¿Y qué me dices de los mocosos de Sango y Miroku?_

_— ¿Así que solo son mocosos? —exclamó Kagome, entre enojada y triste._

_—N-No, Kagome, ¡no es lo mismo, maldición!_

_— ¡Al suelo!_

_Shippô contempló la escena sin entender absolutamente nada. Vio como Kagome terminaba de desvestirse mientras el hanyô estaba con el rostro pegado al suelo para entrar luego al río y comenzar a limpiar el lodo que cubría su cuerpo._

_El hanyô exclamó una maldición y luego levantó el rostro para dirigirle a su esposa una mirada glacial._

_Shippô en cambio le sacó la lengua, lo que provocó que el hanyô gruñera._

_— ¡Keh! —masculló sentándose de brazos cruzados, aun con el pecho descubierto._

_— ¿No vendrás con nosotros, InuYasha?_

_Miró a su mujer como si estuviera loca._

_¿Qué no estaba enfadada con él?_

_Bueno, ya debería irse acostumbrando a sus cambios de humor, después de todo, no podía ni haría nada al respecto._

_Le dirigió una mirada con recelo para luego terminar de desvestirse y entrar al río con ellos. Después de todo, uno nunca puede estar seguro, ¿no?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Oye, Miroku.__—el kitsune saltó al hombro del monje, quien en ese momento se encontraba solo, caminando por la aldea._

_— ¿Qué ocurre, Shippô?__—preguntó interesado._

_— ¿Por qué InuYasha y Kagome están tan raros?_

_— ¿Raros?__—preguntó confundido._

_—Bueno… Antes nunca querían bañarse juntos, pero hoy fui con ellos, luego del accidente, y se bañaron como si nada. Además parecen de muy buen humor._

_—Ah… Entonces tú aun no lo sabes, Shippô._

_— ¿Saber qué?__—preguntó con interés._

_—Kagome-sama está encinta._

_— ¿En dónde?__—preguntó sin comprender._

_—Está embarazada, al igual a como lo estuvo mi adorada Sango unos meses atrás.__—dijo refiriéndose a antes del nacimiento de su cuarto hijo._

_— ¿Por eso se bañan juntos?__—preguntó confundido._

_—No, se bañan juntos porque ahora son cónyuges.__—dijo con simpleza._

_— ¿Con quién?_

_Miroku negó con la cabeza._

_—Ahora con esposos, están casados, entonces no importa que se bañen juntos, ¿comprendes Shippô?_

_El kitsune asintió sin llegar a comprender del todo y luego saltó lejos del hombro del monje en dirección hacia Kagome, quien discutía con InuYasha por… Bah, total siempre discutían._

_— ¡Kagome!_

_La voz de Shippô la distrajo de la discusión que tenía con su marido._

_— ¿Qué ocurre, Shippô-chan?_

_— ¡Hey, ahora no me ignores!__—reclamó InuYasha._

_— ¿Es cierto que InuYasha y tú van a tener un hijo?__—cuestionó brincando al hombro de la miko._

_Un ligero sonrojo abarcó sus mejillas pero no por ello se lo negó al kitsune._

_—Keh, ¿y eso a ti que te importa, enano?__—dijo el hanyô, parándose al lado de su mujer para luego tomarla por la cintura._

_—InuYasha.__—reclamó Kagome, dejándose abrazar por su marido.__—Así es, Shippô-chan, vamos a tener un bebé._

_—Pobre.__—musitó Shippô por lo bajo._

_— ¡¿Qué dijiste, enano?!_

_El kitsune le sacó la lengua._

_— ¿Y cómo hiciste para quedar embarazada, Kagome?_

_La sintió tensarse._

_—Te lo explicaremos cuando seas grande._

_"Te lo explicaremos cuando seas grande"_

_¡Sango le había dicho lo mismo cuando supo que estaba embarazada de las gemelas! Era injusto, ya habían pasado casi cinco años desde eso, él ya era todo hombre, o yôkai, para el caso._

_— ¡No!__—exclamó.__—Cuando Sango se embarazó de las gemelas me dijo lo mismo, ¡Quiero saber!_

_—Pues te aguantas, enano, eres demasiado crío aun para que te lo digamos.__—le dijo con burla._

_— ¡Yo ya soy un hombre!__—exclamó indignado._

_ — ¡Ja! Eso ni tú te lo crees._

_Kagome solo negó resignada con la cabeza._

_¿Qué iba a hacerle?_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_— ¡Miroku!__—llamó el kitsune._

_El monje, de nuevo, dirigió toda su atención a Shippô._

_—Dime.__—dijo simplemente. Presentía que sería algo bueno._

_— ¡Kagome e InuYasha no quieren decirme!_

_Oh, sí que era algo bueno._

_— ¿Decirte qué, querido Shippô?__—cuestionó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_—Como se hacen los bebés._

_Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del monje durante unos microsegundos._

_—Siéntate conmigo, yo te explicaré, ahora que mi amada Sango no está cerca._

_Shippô asintió._

_Claro que luego, ya no podría ver ni a Miroku, Sango, Kagome o InuYasha a la cara._

_Debió de hacer caso, ¡él aun era solo un crío!_

**Fin**


End file.
